


Under His Command

by lotuseatingstone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Breathplay, Domination, FaceFucking, Footjob, Fryeway, M/M, POV, Spanking, Submission, ass worshipping, facesitting, gagging, rimjob, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseatingstone/pseuds/lotuseatingstone
Summary: Hey if you ain't into ass you ain't gonna like this story, aight? Also if you're extremely protective over Jacob Frye or call him your uwu baby or whatever you also won't like this. I don't care; eat ass, suck a dick, sell drugs.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Edward Kenway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Under His Command

**Author's Note:**

> be glad i didnt make it a fart fetish story lmao.

As soon as I had my eyes on him, I knew I was in trouble. I mean, have you seen this bastard? Captain Edward Kenway. An ex-pirate! That alone is enough to pique my interest but I've seen his tattoos that poke out from under his sleeves. His smokey eyes, his charming words… Fuck, and that body of his! I swear, not once have I ever seen a man that looked like he did. His shoulders are broad and flow down into an itty-bitty waist, but rather than being all shoulders like most men, he has hips that fill him out. And with his hips he's got such a lovely round ass and thick thighs... I'd sell my sister for the chance to run my palms along those curves. All this is only amplified by that musk he has floating around him of the sea and sweat. If he'd just let me hold him close enough so I could breathe him in—  
"Oi, mate, you feelin' alright?"  
Oh right. In my daydreaming I had completely forgotten, I got put on a mission with the Captain Edward James Kenway! And we're stationed to stay at this darling one-bedroom cabin. One bedroom! This base being so small, I can hardly contain how excited I am to get there, even if the mission itself is boring intel gathering training. Something about the two of us being reckless and needing practice with that sort of thing, whatever. I'm just glad to hear I've got things in common with this legend.  
"'Ello, Jacob Frye? You in there mate?" Edward asked me again, nudging my arm with his elbow.  
A stupid grin spread on my face. "My apologies, Master Kenway. Just feeling a bit... giddy, is all."  
He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't call me that. Edward or Kenway is fine, don't put no 'captain' or 'master' in front of it. Ya got such a problem about being formal with me."  
"Right, m—" I bit my tongue to stop myself from calling him 'master' again. "Edward."  
"There, was that so hard?"  
It really was. Just addressing this legend like he's my peer, or like we're close friends-- fuck I gotta make sure I don't get hard around him, especially with his thighs nearly busting out the jeans he's wearing. His white shirt rustled in the breeze, flashing his tattoos underneath the sleeves. Walking behind him was certainly a decision I made since I couldn't keep my eyes from flicking down every second to stare at his hips and ass. It's a miracle he hasn't noticed yet.  
Arriving at this cabin didn't take too long, just a small trek through some woods. Damn, we're all alone out here, huh. Edward grabbed the door knob and groaned.  
"Don't suppose you've brought lock picks?" he said. I shook my head. "Of course, you didn't. Right then."  
He backed up.  
"You want to check if these windows are—"  
Edward kicked the door open. Damn. Those thighs are powerful. Strangely enough I sort of wish I was the door. Wood splintered off the frame as it swung wide, showing us the cozy room inside. Yep, this place is definitely small. A stack of papers on the desk revealed to us the intel we would be scouring through. What, is this an exam or something? I thought we'd need to be tracking someone or breaking into somewhere. We just have to look at papers?  
Edward tossed his backpack on the dorky green couch. "You see any beds around here, Jacob?"  
Oh god, he used my first name. "Uh, no I don't. Unless that counts."  
I pointed to a cot folded up in the corner. There certainly weren't any expenses wasted in ensuring our comfort here. Edward huffed but nevertheless pulled the mattress out and unfolded it. It was... extremely small. Almost laughably tiny if it weren't for the cruel reality that we'd need to sleep on it. A note was taped to the thin sheet.  
"'There’re four notes like this here, each marked with a star. Search the papers for the information--' ugh this is boring," Edward grumbled. "Mate, I say we ignore the papers and just tear this shed up."  
I swear he was made for me. "Yeah, I like the sound of that!"  
It didn't take us long to find two other notes; one was just taped to the underside of the desk and the other was in the couch cushions. So, with the first one from the cot, we only needed one more. Easy enough. After all, we hadn't decided to dig through the 'loft' above us yet. The two of us stood looking up at it. It wasn't open enough to pull yourself into, let alone stand in. Honestly it may just be a part of the ceiling that's broken. The chairs were also too short to reach the tiny gap and neither of us felt like moving the taller furniture just for a stupid piece of paper. Instead, I crossed my fingers and hoped Edward would like my idea for what to do.  
"How 'bout I lift you? Then you can grab the note and we'll be done with this," I said, doing my best to reason without outright stating I wanted to press my face against his body.  
He shrugged. "Fine by me."  
I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. As I put my palms together, Edward placed a booted foot on them. He then held my shoulders with his hands and lifted himself up, his groin almost colliding with my nose. I wish it did. He then shifted himself sideways to get a better position, his ass right in front of me. Oh boy.  
"Hm. Hey, can you lift me a bit more? I see the paper but it's wedged tight," he asked me.  
"Uh, yeah, of course," I adjusted myself to be holding my arms around his thighs. My chin brushed against the bottom part of his bum, the rough denim scratching my stubble. Dear God, why. As if it were an instinct, I leaned my face closer so my nose grazed the seam before snapping back into reality. "How's this?"  
Edward seemed quiet for a moment. "It... It should be good, thanks."  
While he stretched his arm into the ceiling's crack, I unfortunately focused all my attention on his. I mean, his ass is right there. The tip of my nose is touching it. I may have taken a deep breath in before remembering he can definitely feel my breath on his ass. Well, uh. Hopefully he couldn't hear me sniff then.  
Edward grunted then pulled his arm from the gap. "Alright, got it."  
I reluctantly loosened my grip on him so he'd slide down. As his feet hit the floor my arms found themselves around his waist while he was standing close to me. My cock twitched when his rear brushed against it. I threw my arms down to my sides. Oh shit, I definitely have a semi right now. Did he feel it? Is he going—  
"Wonder if they left us drinks," he said, walking away from me to look through cabinets. "Let's see... crackers, canned fruits, beans, nuts, ah! That's the ticket!"  
Curious, I stepped to his right. In his hand he was holding two bottles of what I guess is rum? I'm not sure, I'm more of a beer guy. Edward popped one open then slid the other to me. He took a sip from it, made a truly delightful noise, then drank more. Must be good. Too bad my sip was interrupted by watching his Adam’s apple while he gulped the beverage down. I want to wrap my fingers around his throat and hold him to the cot's mattress and lick the rum that's dripping from the corner of his mouth. I want to tie his hands above his head, tear his clothes off, trace his tattoos with my tongue, bite his collar bones, suck his nipples, lift his legs over his chest and finger him. I would like that very much.  
Edward left the counter to sit on the couch with his bottle. I leaned up against one of the wardrobes so my eyes could stay following him. He was smiling for a split second when he looked at me, but then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked uncomfortable. His gaze had dropped from my face to my—oh no. I did a quick glance down and yeah, my dick was hard. The fantasy I was caught up in managed to distract me from how hot it was making my groin.  
Edward's eyes moved back up to mine. "Lovely wood outside, huh? Might go for a walk later tonight, see if I can spot some wild life. You up for joining me?"  
I just about swallowed my tongue. All my luck must be being used on having him not comment on the bulge I've got. I put on my best 'I definitely do not have a boner' smile I could. "Sure, sounds fun."  
"Glad to hear it. I'm going to put some warmer clothes on, if you don't mind. Air's a tad chilly," he told me, rising and setting his now empty bottle on the table.  
While I said I didn't mind, I did not completely register his words. He took some clothes from his backpack then began undressing. First the practically see-through tee he had on originally came off, giving me a view of his glorious tattoos and peach-colored nipples. Edward kicked his boots off then he stood up, faced away from me, and began removing his jeans. I took a long swig of the rum as he stepped out of his black briefs. Fuck, they look soft. Ideally, he'd put those back on and let me use his ass as a pillow. I savored every second I got of looking at his bare ass before he covered it with grey joggers. My brain took note of the fact he did not put new underwear on. He then covered all the art on his body with a blue flannel and pulled his boots back on.  
"You warm enough in that?" he asked, facing me again.  
I looked down at my plaid pants, sneakers, and green shirt and shrugged. "Probably."  
He seemed satisfied with that answer. "Alright. I'm gonna go take a piss. We can head out after having a bite to eat, I guess."  
Edward left the cabin and I watched him walk toward the trees through the window. Purely being controlled by my prick, I darted to the couch and grabbed his underwear. I suppose I'm no better than any old pervert but whatever. I held them up to my face and buried myself in them, breathing in Edward's scent. I was in ecstasy with the fabric just as soft as I thought it'd be and his body heat still woven into the threads. They were a tad damp from sweat since we did walk here but I didn't care, I adored how he smelled. I was on the brink of licking them when I heard foot steps outside. I whipped his underwear onto the pile of his clothes and flung myself to the cabinets to pretend I was looking for something to eat, my cock throbbing against my fly. The floorboards creaked as Edward approached me but he stopped behind me. He must want something from this cabinet—  
The back of my head was grabbed and shoved down, forcing me against the counter. Edward leaned an elbow on my spine and from my peripheral vision I could see he was filled with rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you goddamn fucking knave!"  
I played dumb in self-defense. "What the hell are you talking about?! Let go of me!"  
Edward pressed me harder to the countertop. "I saw you through the window! And you didn't even try to put my trousers back in the same place! All goddamn day I've been catching you staring at me and then you fucking sniffed my ass when I was retrieving the fourth note! Then I look at you and you're bloody hard!"  
"Listen, I—”  
I attempted to plea, but he only knocked my head against the granite. He kneed my legs and I buckled down to the floor; his grip still firm on my hair. Edward dragged me to the couch and yanked my arms above me as I laid my head on the cushions. He then perched himself so he was practically sitting on my throat while he tied my wrists together with a belt from his bag.  
"Wait! What are you doing?!" I asked, both aroused and panicked.  
"Teaching you a fucking lesson."  
I went to protest but Edward took the briefs I had tossed into his clothes and stuffed them in my mouth. I gagged, not out of disgust but from how deep they were shoved in. I swear he was trying to reach my stomach with them. I writhed under him, but he pressed his knees into my arms and dug his fingers into my hair again, controlling my head with his hand. I coughed repeatedly, having a difficult time breathing considering, you know, he was sitting on my throat and I was choking on underwear. I lifted my legs in an attempt to buck him, but he tugged at my hair and leaned more weight on my neck. I quickly stopped bucking, the pressure causing my eyes to water. I wish this wasn't making me so turned on.  
Edward yanked my head back and I stared up at his eyes. He was furious, his gaze dark and teeth clenched. "Appears to me you have too much energy. I'll fix that."  
He gripped my jaw then spat between my eyes. I whined, shutting my eyes before his saliva dripped into them. I heard him snicker then felt him lift off my throat. What was he—  
"There we go, let's tire you out," he cooed, shifting himself over my face.  
Oh my god. He's completed just about seven different fantasies for me already and now another? Yes, I couldn't breathe, but goddamn.  
His weight pressing down on me, my nose shoved itself near his taint. Him not wearing anything under his joggers, I could feel the shape of his cock. His balls rested on the bridge of my nose and he grinded himself up my face, seeming like he was trying to fuck himself. I did my best to breathe in between the short times he would lift himself, but it turns out that also makes you desperate for air. Fantastic. I doubt it's even been a minute but I already feel like my lungs are burning up. My body lurched forward to try to throw him off, but this fucking guy leaned back and wedged me in the very thing I've been yearning for all day. He then clutched my cock with such a firm hand I just about screamed under him, though all he heard was a muffled groan.  
He laughed, keeping a tight grip on my groin. "Aw, does this hurt? How about this?" Edward practically drilled his fingertips into my nuts and I yelped under him, my thighs slamming shut and myself squirming to loosen his hand. "Stop moving and I'll release you."  
My knuckles were white from my clenched fists while he tortured me with what I was lusting over. I stopped bucking my hips and he pushed off from my legs back into his sitting position over my face. I'll admit I'm glad he was in soft joggers now and not still in those jeans, as sexy as he looked in them earlier. My head was aching and if I could speak right now, I'd be begging him to let me breathe. My body quivered under him, but Edward seemed to enjoy it. I heard a small moan above me and he leaned forward on me, lifting his ass off my jaw but still keeping my nose cramped underneath him. He took his briefs from my mouth and flung them aside. I gasped, sucking in air as fast as possible before he dropped himself back on me, snickering when I grunted. Edward rocked backwards then slid back to my throat. I coughed and gasped again, only for him to slap his hand across my cheek then cover my mouth and nostrils. He wore a wicked smirk, like he was somehow enjoying this more than I was.  
Edward tilted himself forward. "You'll do as I say now, won't you, Jacob?"  
I nodded, still out of breath.  
"Good. Stay put," Edward ordered me, taking his hand away and standing up.  
He dragged me by my bound wrists to the cot and patted the mattress. I crawled onto it, laying out on my back and kicking off my shoes. Edward straddled my head between his legs again then slowly lowered himself so he was hovering over my face, this time facing my legs. My vision was all ass and I loved it. My mind and body eagerly awaited him to drop himself the rest of the way down. He rested his knees on the mattress, his ass at my chin. Edward put his hands on his cheeks and lifted himself maybe an inch or so over me.  
"Since you like it so much, why don't you start kissin' it," he told me. It was worded like a suggestion but it came out more as an order.  
I may have been too enthusiastic when I started kissing him. I started at first switching between the left and the right but then I couldn't resist anymore. I essentially dove mouth first to his asshole, kissing it through the fabric. I breathed in, savoring his scent as I continued planting my lips on him. Edward spread himself for me then sat back on my face. He shifted himself, pressing his weight down on top of me as he swung his legs around and laid them across my body. I thrusted my tied arms forward to elbow him in his lower back to remind Edward he was sitting on my nose and I'd rather he didn't bust it. Edward chuckled to himself, then placed a heavy boot over my groin. I groaned and squirmed my legs as he rubbed the sole of his shoe on me.  
"Heh, does that feel good?" Edward joshed, grinding my nose into him. "How 'bout this then?"  
I heard two thumps then his feet returned to my crotch, this time bootless. He slipped his feet in my jeans and toyed with my cock, teasing me with his toes. Fuck, I'm gonna lose it under him. I felt myself trembling, he had me on the edge, sliding his shockingly smooth soles around my shaft, his toes toying with the tip. My foggy brain was hardly thinking about how I was this turned on by a sweaty foot job and ass-phyxiation. But alas, all good things have to come to an end, unfortunately.  
As quickly as he began giving me a foot job, he quit, pulling his feet from my pants. "Nevermind, you enjoyed that too much."  
Edward stood up over me, and I gotta say that while I was thankful for air, I was disappointed he got off me. But I wasn't going to let him get away so easily. I threw my hands down in front of me into my lap and thrusted my body forward, brushing my face against his rear. Edward turned and looked at me with a perplexed brow, seeming to be at a loss for words when I began attempting to rim him through his pants.  
He shifted on his feet and grabbed my hair, pulling me from his ass. "What—"  
"C'mon, Eddie, at least let me finish what you started," I begged, giving him my best pleading expression. "Please?"  
Watching Edward's ears and cheeks turn red as he blushed was so satisfying. He averted his eyes from mine and went to get off the cot, but by the time he started moving I had freed my wrists from his makeshift binding. I gripped him by his pelvis and yanked him backwards, him landing with a thud on my chest.  
"Jaysus! Jacob, what is wr—"  
Edward had begun to speak, but with my leg thrown over his neck I tugged his head down to my crotch where my member was throbbing against my zipper. His muffled whine vibrated my tip and I just held his face there firmer. As for that delicious ass of his, I adjusted his hips back over me and pulled at his jogger's seam until it tore, leaving me with a front row seat to his smooth rosy hole. I tilted my neck forward and got right to work, kissing him first then plunging my tongue inside of him. Edward squirmed and tried to push his body off of me, but I kept him still, smacking his ass to tell him his struggles were futile, I had won this battle. I grinded my hips across his face, him grunting and groaning while he attempted to lift himself free from my leg's grip. With his hips bucking in a laughable attempt to free himself, I felt something poke at my neck a few times. I thought nothing of it until it occurred to me what it was—Edward was hard, too. Oh, this changes everything.  
I forced him off me to my side and, as he began scrambling away, straddled his body under mine, pinning him by his wrists. Locks of damp hair drooped out of my pomade doo but I didn't care. I just found out my hero is just as sick as I am.  
Edward writhed around, a whimper to his words. "Get off me, you fucking cunt! I'm done playing this game!"  
He's so cute when he's furious with me. I lowered my hips against his, dry-grinding on his pitched tent while I licked and bit at his throat. I felt him moan through his teeth as I kissed him, making my way up to his lips.  
He turned his head every which way to avoid me actually planting a successful smooch on his mouth. "Don't you fucking dare! You had that mouth against my ass hole!"  
I chuckled, leaning in close so my body was fully pressed to him. "And? Who put my mouth there?"  
"Hey! I didn't do it bare assed--"  
"No, but you did shove your trousers in my mouth and order me to kiss you there, so," I blew into his ear, making him jerk his face toward mine.  
I immediately moved in and got to his lips. His soft, smooth lips. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and was greeted by his being unsurprisingly welcoming to my intrusion. Yeah, with his entire body quivering I knew he wasn't about to resist me. His tough attitude was diminishing and I could feel him ever so slightly begin to grind his hips in return to mine. Our firm dicks rubbed against each other and I released one of his hands to free our cocks. Edward in turn took a fistful of my hair in his now freed hand and yanked my face closer to him. That's a good boy. The two of us kept our lips close, Edward practically sucking on my tongue. Hmm... I began attempting to pull back, but he bit my lip as I did, anchoring me on top of him. Alright, fine. I reached down and shoved three fingers inside him, causing him to yelp, his teeth letting me go. I sat up over him, straddling his body and took the belt in my hands. I wrapped his wrists together and flipped him sideways, moving myself to face opposite than him.  
"Wait a second, mate," he huffed as I moved my body against him, stroking his cheek with my cock. "Why'd you bind my arms?"  
"So you'd stop pushing away," I replied, thrusting my pelvis forward and filling his mouth. He gagged for a moment but soon that exploratory tongue of his was circling me. "There we go..."  
I pulled his ass closer to me, ready to continue eating him out. Edward's hips twitched as I pressed my lips to him but he settled down this time. I licked myself into him again, savoring his taste, my left hand's fingers running along his tip while my right held his ass still. This cushioned flesh in my palm, I could use it like a pillow each night and day. I breathed him in, still having that salty scent to match his taste. I could feel him quivering in my hand and my mouth as I fucked him with my tongue. My groin was heating up, I wasn’t going to last much longer. I pulled Edward over me so I was on my back again and heard him start gagging. Oh right, he's got his arms tied so he can't support himself right now. He gave an irritated groan then with a grunt set his legs secure next to my head and lifted himself up, my cock sliding out of him and my nose sliding in as he sat up.  
Edward pressed his hands down on his backside, my face covered by his ass yet again. "Oi, did you forget something? Untie me."  
I wriggled my arms from under his shins and felt around for his wrists to free him. Would've been easier if his cheeks weren't over my eyes right now. I groped his ass in the process and he shoved himself against me, my nose being drilled into him.  
"The belt, dumbass," he growled, not moving his hands to help guide me. I finally found his forearms and undid the belt as fast as I could, desperate to breathe. Once he was free, Edward shook his hips on my face. "About time. Now then, I didn't appreciate you pushing me around, mate, so I'll just put you in your place."  
Oh no.  
Edward took the belt and wrapped it around the base of my cock like a makeshift cock ring. It was so constricting; I wormed my body around trying to stop him but just ended up feeling light headed from his weight over me still keeping me from breathing. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed my hands and held them under his knees so I was trapped under him at his mercy, which he didn't seem to have much of. Edward slid himself onto my throat, my chin digging into his tailbone while I gasped in a breath. My vision was a tad hazy, but I could make out a shit-eating wicked grin on his face. He was definitely glad to be back in control of me.  
"Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to fuck myself with your face and maybe if you're good I'll let you cum," he crowed, shifting himself back over my face. "You ready?"  
"Wa-wait!" I said in a tad more panicky tone than I meant to have, which of course made Edward laugh.  
He planted himself back on me, my nose finding its way back to his asshole. I tried flipping my head around so I could change to my tongue instead, but I guess he liked the threat of breaking my nose with his fat fucking ass. Edward began bucking him hips slow, but picked up his pace rather faster than I had expected. Breathing from under him was hard, so I started slipping my head from under him each time I could. Luckily since he was now literally grinding himself across my face, I was able to use my tongue instead of him abusing my nose. Edward gripped my hair with a scolding hand, lifting the back of my head from the cot and keeping me buried in his crack so I couldn’t breathe even if I wanted to. No matter, two can play at this game. I reached up and groped his chest, squeezing and pinching his nipples, tugging them in a circular motion. Edward yelped, releasing my head and staggering his body forward, bracing himself with his hands. His loud pained moan was music to my ears. I let him go only to slap my hands down onto his ass, clamping my fingers around him and licking up his taint to his pink hole.  
“Brat,” Edward grumbled between panting.  
He rubbed his now sore chest, cautiously lowering himself in place over me. I guess I hurt him quite a bit. Good. Edward began stroking himself, light hip bucking so he could I guess still feel in control. Fine by me, I know he has sensitive nipples now and I plan to use that against him at any moment. I could feel him trembling while I lapped up the sweat that dripped onto my tongue, him biting his lip as he groaned in response. That’s what I like to hear. I caressed his hips, running my fingers along his pelvic bone. Edward’s voice heightened and he swore through gritted his teeth, precum dropping onto my throat. He grunted as he slapped himself back down on my face, completely covering my face with his backside. I pinched his nipples again, but Edward only held my hand to his chest again while he leaned back, letting his voice free as he came to climax. His body jumped and I felt cum splatter onto me. Nice, now please let me breathe. Please. I started smacking his ass when I felt him settle back onto me.  
“Oh, right,” he giggled as he lifted himself off me. “I forgot you were under there, mate.”  
I gasped in violently, my breath short and face wet with his sweat. “Fuck, man… Can you… let me cum now?”  
He shrugged. “I guess, though you were getting too proud and trying to take command.”  
Edward unraveled the belt and moved off me, giving me time to swing myself up and take the belt from his hand. I wrestled him over my lap, laying him down on my knees and whipping the belt down across his ass. He whimpered and his body jumped, his fingers digging into the sheets.  
“That’s for putting my nose up your ass repeatedly,” I huffed then slapped the belt down again, a cute yelp and jump making my cock throb from the sight of his pained movements. “That’s for choking me and not letting me breathe when I would tap out and that’s—” I hit him one more time with the belt, Edward’s voice nearly driving me to the edge, “for making such a big deal out of this whole thing when you’re clearly just as fucked as I am.”  
Edward’s ass was pink now and would almost certainly bruise, so I shifted him over onto the sheets with his stomach down. He had his face covered by his arms and he said a muffled voice, “I… I didn’t…”  
I spanked his fresh wounds, my dearest hero reeling in pain. “Don’t worry, you’re cute when you’re dominant. Almost as cute as when you’re submissive.”  
I leaned down to his ass and kissed each mark I left on him, my left hand working to finish myself off. I bit him before I came, just to hear his sweet moans, then moved my body up his to cum onto his ass. I licked my cum off his ass, Edward still keeping his face buried in his arms. When I finished my meal, I yanked him off the bed onto me and forced him to face me before rolling myself over him and pinning him with my weight. His arms were sprawled out above his head before he wrapped his legs around my waist and held me close with his hands.  
“Fuck you, Jacob,” he growled in my ear.  
I laughed. Yeah, I could get used to this...


End file.
